ek dusre se karte hain pyar hum
by ADITA2110
Summary: this story shows bonding of cid team and a mission will cid able to solvve it? please read and review
1. Chapter 1

I am posting this story so I ll be late for the first sorry for that. Here goes my second ff

(A morning at cid bureau)

Freddy – are Nikhil tumhe nahi lagta ki hume ek break lena chahiye

Nikhil (working) – matlab sir

Freddy – are itni si baat nahi samajh aati tumhe main keh raha hun ki hum ghumne chalete hain

Nikhil – sir hum kyu aap acp sir se chutti lekar chale jaye

Freddy – are akele itna maza nahi ata , jitna sab ke saath ata hai kyunki usme acp sir aur dr salunke ke jhagde , daya sir ki masti , mere jokes aur abhijeet sir ke…

Person – abhijeet ke kya freddy

Freddy – abhijeet sir ke flirts

(freddy saw daya standing at door)

Daya – kya kaha freddy

Freddy – sorry sir

Daya – abhi ko bataun

Freddy – nahi sir please abhijeet sir ko mat batana

Daya – par iske badle mein main char din tak tumhara lunch khaonga theek hai

Freddy – ok sir , waise abhijeet sir kahan hain ?

Daya – wo…

(same time acp and dcp enter)

All – gd morning sir

Dcp – kyu bhae tumhe main nahi dhikta hun aur daya wo tumhara jodidar kaha hain

Acp – daya abhijeet kaha hai

Daya – sir abhijeet ghar par hai kyunki…..

Dcp (imitating) – kyunki wo dr tarika ke sath lunch pe gya hai sahi kaha na

Daya –(irritated) sir please aise koi baat nahi hai (to acp) sir abhijeet ki tabiyat theek nahi hai use zukam hai aur subah thoda bukhar bhi tha

Acp – to doctor ko dikhaya

Daya – nahi sir maine bohot kaha par wo manta hi nahi hai

Dcp – arey ab band bhi karo apna family drama , acp kaam ki baat karo

Acp – yes sir , ek case ke silsile mein hume dehradun jana hai

Daya – hume kab jana hai sir

Acp – daya teen din baad jana hai tayari kar lo

Daya – par sir abhijeet

Dcp – agar wo theek hoga toh chal sakta hai nahi toh nahi kyunki yeh ek bohot complicated case hai

Daya – wah sir kya baat hai

Acp – dayaaaaaaa

Dcp – acp – apne is officer ko tameez sikha do zara

(and dcp left)

Daya – samjhta kya hai yeh dcp apne aap ko

Acp – daya shaant ho jao aur ha abhijeet hamare saath zaror chale ga ok

Daya – yes sir

Acp – hum sab sham ko use milne ayenge boldena usse ki team aur dr tarika milne aa rahe hain

Daya – yes sir

(all laughed)

( in evening daya returned home early)

Daya – aur bhae abhi kaise ho

(he was expecting abhijeet siting in living room but he was not there)

[Daya saw abhi in bedroom sleeping]

Daya – arey abhijeet kya hua

(Abhijeet woke up looking very weak)

Abhijeet – daya aao baitho

Daya- abhijeet tumhare tabiyat theek toh hai na

Abhijeet – arey mujhe kya hua hai main bilkul theek hun

Daya – acha bhae chalo check kar lete hain (he touch his forehead) abhijeet tumhe kitna bukhar hai aur keh rahe ho theek hun. Main abhi doctor ko bulata hun

Abhijeet (protesting) – nahi daya mamuli bukhar hai theek ho jayega

Daya (joking) – waise abhi team aur dr tarika milne aa rahe hain toh dr salunke tumhe dawai de sakte hain

Abhijeet – dr salunke se dawai lene se acha bukhr hai

Daya – arey main mazak kar raha tha ruko dr ko phone karta hun

(daya calls the doctor)

Abhijeet – aur tumhara din kaisa tha pareshani toh nahi hui (sneeze)

Daya – arey bilkul nahi aj toh case bhi nahi tha bas wo dcp chitrolle aya tha

Abhijeet – kya kaha usne

Daya – usne kaha…

(bell rings)

Daya – main dekhta hun

(he opens the door)

Daya - arey aap sab

Acp – kyu tum kisi aur ka intezar kar rahe the

Daya – nahi toh sir wo bas doctor aa raha tha isliya

Acp – acha chalo waise kya hum ander aa sakte hain

Daya –(embaress) sorry sir aiye ander aiye

(they all get inside and move to his room)

Daya- arey yeh kya

(they all saw abhijeet sleeping)

Daya – sir abhi panch min pehle toh utha hua tha

Salunke – daya fever mein drowsiness rehte hai

( again door bell ring)

Daya – excuse me sir

( there was doctor at the door)

Daya – aiye doctor sahab

(daya woke abhijeet)

Abhijeet – arey aap sab

Acp – hume baad mein dekhna pehle dr ko dekne do

(dr checks abhijeet )

Salunke – kya hua hai ise dr sahab

Dr – inhe viral fever hai medicines likh deta hun do din mein theek ho jayenge aur ek injection de raha hun

Abhijeet – injection

Acp – wah re wah dekho mera sipahi goli se nahi darta aur injection se dar gaya

Abhijeet – kya sir aap bhi

(all laugh)

A/N: will abhijeet able to go on mission? Please read and review


	2. unexpected guest

a/n: here goes my story

abhi : kya sir aap bhi

(all laugh)

(doctor takes out the injection)

Abhi : are itna bada injection  
daya : boss hamesha mujhe kehte ho daya kuch nahi hoga aur ab dar rahe ho

Abhi : dayaaa

(doctor gives injection abhi feels little pain and then he goes to sleep due to seditation)  
acp : yelo bhae mera sipahi toh so gaya ab hum kya kare chalo chalete hain

Daya : sir aap sab baithe dinner ready hia

Acp – theek hai bhae jaisa tum theek samjho

Salunke – chalo boss mujhe toh bohot bhuk lagi hai

Acp – tu bhi ek number ka bhukhad hai

Salunke – tum chup raho aur chalo

(all left the room except daya and tarika)

Daya- tarika tum nahi chal rahi ho

Tarika- haan bas thodi der mein aati hun matlab wo..

Daya – theek hai aaram se ana aur haan koi jaldi nahi hai

Tarika – oh! Shut up daya

Daya- haan ab abhi hai toh humare liye shut up hi hoga

Tarika – tum jate ho yaaaaaa

Daya - haan jaa raha hoon

(and he left)

Tarika – kaise ho abhi

Abhi – theek hun

(she was shocked)

Tarika – abhi matlab tum natak kar rahe the

Abhi(sneeze)-oh sorry who kya hai na mujhe pata tha ki tum mere paas rukogi isliye maine yeh(sneeze)

Tarika – smart boy

Abhi – tarika main tumhe boy nazar ata hun (sneeze)bolo

Tarika – nahi tum uncle ho khush

Abhi – tarika ki bachi

(he got up and walked towards tarika and kissed her cheek)

Tarika(blushing) – abhijeet leto aaram karo chalo

(but what abhi ' s head spinning and he about to fall when tarika grab him and lay him on bed and he slept with a peaceful smile)

(dining hall)

Salunke(mouth fuul wth rice) –kitna tasty hai daya kamal ka khana banate ho roj banaya karo yaar bechare abhijeet ko kyu pareshan karte ho

Daya – are kaha sir abhi kabhi kabhi banata hai khana roj toh ma…main…mnmmmmmmm

Salunke – kya hua bakri kaise ban gaye

( he looked at daya who pointed at the door and at the door an unexpected guest was standing)

a/n sorry friend very busyyyyyyyy so thora thora karke post karunge plz r and r


	3. guest or devil

an unexpected guest

(as soon as daya signalled salunke he also got up by which his spoon fell down and by this all looked at the door)  
person – kya hua main koi bhoot hun jo mujhe dekhke dar gaye

Acp – no sir who baas aaap yahan mera matlab wo…

(ab toh aap samajh he gaye hoge)

Dcp – are acp itna daro mat main tumhe kha nahi jauynga main bas abhijeet se milne aya hoon

Daya(teasingly) – sir subha toh apko yeh sab jhoot laga tha toh ab yah baat kuch hazam nahi hui

Dcp – haan mujhe pata tha sabse pehle dictator yaha par tum he banoge aur waise bhi mujhe usse kuch baat karni hai

Tarika – sir aap usse nahi mil saakte

Dcp – kyu oh! Samajh gaya uske lie mujhe apse permission leni padegi

Salunke(interrupting) – nahi sir who uska matlab tha ki doctor ne abhijeet ko injection diya that oh woh so raha hai

Dcp- acha theek hai main wait kar leta hun ufff (and he sat on the sofa)

(all were shocked on his reaction)

Dcp – are apna dinner toh kar lo

All – yes sir

Daya – yeh dcp kaha se tapak gaya

Freddy – pata nahi sir bureau maintoh bhawandar machata hai yaha par kya karega

Sachin – haan freddy pata nahi abhijeet aur daya sir ke ghar ka kya haal hoga

Acp – fikar mat karo sachin yeh sher hai toh hum savaser

Daya – matlab sir ?

Acp – daya matlab yeh ki who ek aur hum puri family

(all laughed on this but seeing staring eyes of dcp they shut their mouth)

Tarika – yeh lo aap sab ke desserts

(she gave everyone their ice creams accor to their choices

And then)

Tarika(to dcp) -sir ap kuch lenge

Daya – (tease) tarika unhe mat do unhe problem ho jayegi diabetes ya fir aur kuch

(all chuckled)

Dcp (tease) – sorry daya par sab tumhari tarah mote nahi hote toh sabko problems nahi hoti(to tarika)nahi tarika main nahi loonga you know main kisi ki tarah mota nahi hona chahta

(stressing on the word kisi )

(daya feels embraced on this and thinks)

Daya (thinking) maine bhi kis mahan se panga le liya isne toh ulta mera hi popat bana diya

(at that time abhijeet 's room door gets open and abhi comes out stretching and obviously sneezing but as he scalled all and he froze there seeing one person)

Abhijeet – s….si…sir a….a….aap y…..a….yaha

Dcp – ab pata chala ki acp aisa kyun hai

(all confused )

Dcp – wo chodo abhijeet mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai

Abhijeet - yes sir

(and they go both inside his room )

Daya – pata nai is dcp ko abhi se kya baat karni hai

(after 10 min)

Nikhil – pata nahi sir abhijeet sir se kya baat kar rahe hai

Daya – haan Nikhil ab toh unke bahar ane par pata chalega

(the door opens with a thud and abhijee comes out followed by dcp)

Daya – boss kya hua

(he saw abhijeet tears were rolling down his eyes and he was in anger. He rushed out of the house and went somewhere in car. All shouted to stop him but he did not listen anyone not even daya)

a/n abhijeet kaha gaya? aur use dcp ne kya keh diya?

Plzzz read and review


	4. explosion

a/n sorry for my veryyyyyyyyy late update

daya- dcp sahab apne abhi se kya kaha

acp (shouted)- batayie

dcp –acp apni awaj dheme rakho aur tum usi se puch lena ki maine usse kya kaha hai

(daya ran towards his car and drove off)

Acp- dcp chittrole ek baat yaad rakhna agar abhijeet ko kuch ho gaya to tumhe main chodunga nahi samajlena is baat ko (angry and teary voice)

Dcp (shouting)- acpp pradyuman

Acp – chillao mat chillana mujhe bhi aata hai

Dcp – ek din tumhari yeh akad utarke hi rahunga

(and he left)

Sachin – pata nahi abhijeet sir kaha honge

Acp – haan sachin mujhe bhi yahi chinta hai ki pata nahi yeh abhijeet kaha chala gaya

Salunke – aur upar se usse kitna bukhar hai

Tarika – sir kahi usse kuch ho n….

Acp – nahi kuch nahi hoga usse

(Daya's car)

Daya – pata nahi us dcp ne boss ko kya keh diya ki who pata nahi kaha chala gaya. Waise bhi dcp jab bhi ata hai hai bhawandar macha deta hai .ur yeh abhijeet pata nahi kaha hoga? Kahiii….

(abhijeet's car)

Abhijeet – aise kaise keh sakte hai woh. 16 saal ki bafadari ka yeh silla dia hai. Kehte hain ki main….are yeh kon hai. are hato samne se (he applies sudden breaks and….)

(Duo's house)

Acp – yeh abhijeet ka phone kyu nahi lag raha hai ?

Salunke – toh daya ko try karle

Acp – salunke tujhe main shakal se befkuf nazar ata hun?

Salunke – nahi

Acp- hey bhagwan isse uthale. Salunke daya phone nahi utha raha hai aur itni akal toh mujhme bhi hai ki abhijeet ka phone nahi lag raha toh daya ko karlun

Salunke – theek hai praduman bhadak kyu raha hai ok

Acp – ab plz apni yeh bakwas band kar

(after 1 hour)

(Acp recives a call)

Man – sir aap jaldi se city hospital aajaiye

Acp –par hua kya ? hello…..hello

(call cut)

Salunke - kya hua praduman ?

Acp – daya ka phone tha keh raha tha city hospital aa jao lets go

Tarika – sir hospital kyu ? kahi…

Acp – tarika think positive aur ab chalo

(and they drove off in full speed)

a/n: I m really for not posting due to exams and sm prblm in my fan fiction account. And a big sorryfor small chap

read&review


End file.
